Obsession
by reincanz anquezz
Summary: Pernahkah kau merasakan sesuatu, yang membuatmu ingin merasa menang walau hanya sekali? Kata yang berulang-ulang itu menggema dalam otakmu, bagai kaset rusak yang terus dipaksa memainkan melodi kesayanganmu. Kau merasakan hal itu 'kan? Kau terlalu sering berbohong sehingga kau menyangkal ucapanku barusan, ne... Sasuke-kun?


Pernahkah kau merasakan sesuatu, yang membuatmu ingin merasa menang walau hanya sekali?

Kata yang berulang-ulang itu menggema dalam otakmu, bagai kaset rusak yang terus dipaksa memainkan melodi kesayanganmu.

Kau merasakan hal itu 'kan?

Kau terlalu sering berbohong sehingga kau menyangkal ucapanku barusan, ne...

Sasuke-_kun_?

**_Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto_**

**_Warning : AU/OOCness/Crazy plot/_**

**_Obsession_**

Uchiha Sasuke selalu merasa keadilan takdir tak berpihak padanya. Hal itu terpatri dengan sangat jelas di otaknya.

_Keadilan takdir, huh?_

Ia tampan dengan mata onyx yang terlihat indah dan rambut hitam yang mencuat kebelakang. Kulitnya putih dan sangat halus. Tubuhnya proporsional. Dan ia memiliki segudang catatan prestasi gemilang di sekolahnya.

_Tak adil bagaimana maksudmu, Sasuke?_

Dibalik sikap dingin khas Uchiha dan raut stoic yang diperlihatkan wajah tampannya, ia selalu merasakan hal aneh bila melihat sang kakak tercintanya.

Uchiha Itachi.

Siapa yang tak kenal dengan mahasiswa terjenius se-Universitasnya? Si tampan yang ahli dalam semua bidang, dan menjuarai berbagai olimpiade tingkat nasional yang diikutinya.

Satu lagi, ia adalah tipe kakak yang penyayang.

_Jangan bilang kau iri dengannya, Sasuke?_

Sasuke tak pernah menolak ketika Itachi mengelus kepalanya penuh kasih sayang. Dan ia tak pernah marah dengan sikap over protektive Itachi yang menurutnya berlebihan.

Namun ada satu hal yang mengganjal di hatinya akhir-akhir ini. Sesuatu yang menghantam dadanya ketika melihat Itachi pulang sambil membawa penghargaan dan diiringi sambutan hangat keluarganya.

Sesak.

Sasuke tak pernah melihat ibunya sebahagia itu ketika dirinya menjadi juara umum di sekolahnya dengan nilai sempurna.

Sasuke tak pernah melihat Ayahnya tersenyum ketika dirinya mendapat sebuah penghargaan di bidang yang sama dengan bidang yang dimenangkan Itachi.

Dan hal itu membuatnya menghindari Itachi ketika sang kakak menunggunya pulang padahal hari sudah larut malam. Membuatnya menepis tangan Itachi yang hendak mengelus kepalanya seperti biasa.

_Kau benar-benar iri padanya, Sasuke?_

Satu hal yang tak disadari dan dipahaminya.

Tentang rasa iri yang perlahan berubah menjadi suatu keinginan menghancurkannya.

Membuatnya jatuh dan terperangkap ke dalam perangkap mematikannya.

Sasuke tak pernah tahu, bahwa keinginan itu semakin lama semakin bertambah seiring waktu berlalu.

_Kau berniat menghancurkannya? Kakakmu sendiri? Kau gila?_

Rasa iri itu dimulai dengan suatu hal yang sederhana.

Ia menyabotase semua hasil ulangan kakaknya.

_Kau melakukan hal buruk, Sasuke-kun._

Buruk, ha? Ini sih hanya hal kecil.

_Hal kecil kau bilang?_

Ya, hal kecil yang membuat sang kakak mendapat nilai terendah semester ini.

Berjalan sesuai rencana, pikirnya ketika melihat Fugaku memarahi habis-habisan Itachi di ruang kerjanya dengan suara menggelegar.

Ia tertawa dalam hati.

"Kau tak apa-apa _Aniki_? Apa yang terjadi?"

Palsu. Muka itu palsu. Muka yang menampakkan ekspresi khawatir, itu semua palsu.

Kau seharusnya jadi aktor saja, Sasuke.

Tawa jahat lantas mendominasi otaknya. Tawa mengerikan bagi siapapun yang mendengarnya. Membuatnya terlihat seperti seorang psikopat gila yang mendapatkan mangsanya.

_Kau iblis, Sasuke._

Sebuah realita membekukannya kemudian. Ia terdiam, menganga tak percaya.

_Apa? Apa yang terjadi, Sasuke?_

Dia tersenyum.

_Apa?_

Itachi tersenyum sambil menepuk pundaknya pelan, "Tak ada yang perlu dicemaskan Sasuke. Semuanya baik-baik saja."

Itachi tersenyum? Setelah Sasuke membuat sang Ayah yang biasanya membanggakannya kini membelot melemparinya kata-kata pedas?

Kau bercanda 'kan _Aniki?_ Kau harusnya memberiku ekspresi terpukul, bukan sebaliknya! Kau menyayangiku 'kan? Jadi mengapa kau tak menunjukan ekspresi yang setidaknya membuatku melonjak kegirangan?

Mengapa kau membuatku harus melanjutkan rencanaku yang lain, _Aniki_?

_Tunggu dulu, Sasuke! Kau tak berniat melakukan sesuatu yang lebih jahat, iya 'kan?_

Sasuke tersenyum ala maniak.

Oi _Aniki_, bersiap-siaplah menerima kejutanku yang selanjutnya.

**_Sasuke's Obsession©Reincanz Anquezz-2013_**

Tak ada yang lebih menyakitkan ketimbang dicampakkan oleh sang terkasih yang benar-benar dicintai.

Dan Sasuke mana mungkin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan yang ada.

Jarum pendek jam telah menunjukkan angka 11 malam. Hawa dingin yang menusuk sepenuhnya telah menguasai kamar Sasuke. Entah karena pendingin ruangan yang belum dimatikan, atau malah udara luar yang masuk melalui jendela kamar yang belum ditutup olehnya.

Sasuke tak mengenakan sebuah jaket tebal atau syal—yang mengindikasikan bahwa suhu yang menurun drastis pada bulan ini tak cukup membuatnya menggigil—padahal ia sendiri hanya memakai kaos oblong dan celana pendek—yang harusnya dipakai pada saat musim panas.

Setelah memastikan pintu kamarnya terkunci rapat dan tak akan ada seorangpun yang memantau keadaannya, ia meraih ponsel di atas meja belajar dan memainkannya sebentar. Setengah berharap 'mangsanya' belum tidur pada jam-jam segini, Sasuke mendekatkan ponsel tersebut ke telinganya.

Menunggu sambungan.

_Klik_

_"Halo, dengan Kyuubi Namikaze disini."_

Dewi keberuntungan rupanya tengah tertarik padanya, "Kyuu-_nii_..."

_"Eeh? Sasu-chan? Kau Sasuke?"_

"Hn."

_"Ya ampun Sasu-chan, kukira siapa. Nomormu baru ya?"_

Kyuubi Namikaze, anak sulung dari seorang pengusaha bernama Minato Namikaze yang tengah melebarkan sayapnya di bidang industri. Ia menjalin hubungan dengan Itachi selama 5 tahun ke belakang,

Dan ia seorang laki-laki.

_"Oi Sas, kau masih disana?"_

Butuh waktu baginya—dulu—untuk mencerna bahwa kakak 'kesayangannya' itu menganut orientasi menyimpang.

_"Sasu-chan? Oi oi! Ada apa meneleponku jam segini? Si 'Tachi kampret itu mengganggumu lagi?"_

Sasuke menyeringai, "Bukan," sanggahnya. _Inilah saatnya. _"Ini berkaitan dengan _Aniki_ dan kau sendiri, Kyuu-_nii._"

_"Aku?" _nadanya terdengar kebingungan. _"Memangnya ada apa?"_

"Eto...aku tahu tak seharusnya mengatakan hal ini pada Kyuu-_nii_, tapi kau harus tahu," Sasuke pura-pura menghela napas. "Err.._Aniki_ sering membawa gadis yang berbeda ke kamarnya setiap pulang ke rumah."

Ada jeda sebelum terdengar tawa meledak dari seberang sana, _"Hahaha...Sas, bercandamu parah!"_ Sasuke mengulum senyum, _"Kau...kau tak serius 'kan Sas? April Mop sudah lewat, dan Itachi kurasa tak akan melakukan itu,"_

Panik. Sasuke bisa merasakan kalau suara Kyuubi di seberang sana terdengar panik.

"Aku tahu Kyuu-_nii_ tak akan percaya padaku, tapi yang kukatakan itu benar."

_Kau keterlaluan Sasuke._

_"Jangan bercanda Sasuke! Itachi tak mungkin melakukan itu 'kan? Iya 'kan?"_

"Maaf, Kyuu-_nii_. Tapi aku sempat mendengar kalau _Aniki_ mulai bosan dengan..dengan..yah, kau tahu itu, jadi...aku mengatakan hal ini agar Kyuu-_nii._.." Sasuke sengaja menghentikan ucapannya saat geraman marah terdengar dibalik ponselnya.

Kyuubi masuk perangkapnya.

_"Itachi sialan..."_

Katakan selamat tinggal untuk kekasihmu, _ .ki_.

"Jangan katakan aku yang memberitahunya ya Kyuu-_nii._"

**_Sasuke's Obsession©Reincanz Anquezz-2013_**

"Kyuu, semua itu tidak benar!"

_"..."_

"A-ayolah Kyuu, kau kira sudah berapa lama kita berhubungan?"

_"..."_

"Kyuu, kumohon percayalah. Kau tahu 'kan aku sangat mencintaimu?"

_"..."_

"Itu bohong besar! Meskipun aku dekat dengan beberapa gadis di kampus, bukan berarti aku—"

_"..."_

"Kyuu..."

_"..."_

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'akhiri saja hubungan kita', Kyuu, kau bercanda 'kan?"

_"..."_

"Demi Tuhan Kyuu, aku sangat sangat sangat mencintaimu lebih dari siapapun!"

_"..."_

"Kyuu—"

_Tuut..tuut..tuut.._

"ARRGH SIALAN! SIALAN SIALAN SIALAN!"

Kau tahu, Sasuke itu gila.

Sepasang mata onyx kelamnya terpaku di balik pintu kamar Itachi yang tertutup rapat. Mencuri dengar. Matanya memicing awas, memasang telinga setajam mungkin.

Sesaat kemudian, ia mengembangkan senyumnya.

Tok..tok..tok..

"Oi _Aniki,_ kau baik-baik saja?" berpura-pura lewat, lalu tak sengaja mendengar Itachi berteriak-teriak frustasi, kemudian menanyakan keadaannya.

Skenario yang sempurna.

Sasuke menggigit bibir bawahnya. _Oh sial, kenapa sulit sekali menahan senyum ini?_

_Cklek_

Ayo _Aniki,_ perlihatkan wajah sedih itu, ayo perlihatkan! Buat aku puas _Aniki_! Buat aku—

"E-eh, Sasuke? Aah, maaf maaf! Aku terlalu keras berteriak ya? Kisame sialan itu menggangguku dari tadi, padahal aku sedang fokus mengerjakan tugas. Cih, awas kalau si sialan itu meneleponku lagi. Sekali lagi maaf mengganggumu ya Sasuke..."

—Senang?

Itachi menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tak gatal. Tersenyum salah tingkah pada Sasuke.

Sasuke tak sempat mengatupkan kembali mulutnya yang terbuka lebar. Ekspresi itu, EKSPRESI APA ITU?! Sasuke seratus persen yakin kalau Kyuubi telah memutuskan hubungannya dengan Itachi berdasarkan apa yang ia dengar tadi!

Sepintar-pintarnya para Uchiha berbohong, pasti akan tercium juga. Tapi apa maksudnya ini?

Sasuke tak paham, dan benar-benar tak paham! Kenapa mata yang senada dengannya itu terlihat 'jujur' dan sama sekali tak menandakan kesedihan disana?

Apakah Itachi memang tak lagi mempunyai perasaan pada Kyuubi?

Tidak tidak, Sasuke tahu persis bagaimana perasaan kakaknya itu pada Kyuubi.

_But, why?_

Diam-diam, Sasuke merogoh ponsel dari dalam sakunya. Menatapnya sebentar kemudian mengetik sesuatu disana.

_'Aku tak mau tahu, jalankan rencana dan jangan sampai gagal.'_

Message Sent

**_Sasuke's Obsession©Reincanz Anquezz-2013_**

Sasuke tahu rencananya berhasil ketika melihat Fugaku pulang ke rumah tengah hari buta dengan wajah merah padam. Pria itu selalu tahu apa yang dilakukan kedua anaknya. Memantaunya dengan mata-mata, atau dirinya sendiri.

Dan Sasuke 99 persen yakin kalau rencananya kali ini setidaknya membuat Itachi menampilkan ekspresi yang ditunggu-tunggunya dari kemarin.

Detik itu juga, Itachi sudah ada di hadapan Fugaku tepat di ruang utama. Terpaksa menunda jadwal kuliahnya, dan pulang ke rumah dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Apa maksudnya ini, Itachi?"

Sudah dimulai, rupanya.

Fugaku menatap Itachi tajam, lalu mendengus, "Siapa yang melakukannya?"

"Apa maksudmu, _Tou-san_?"

"Maksudku? Jangan pura-pura tak tahu, Itachi."

Itachi mengernyit, "Aku benar-benar tak tahu, _Tou-san_. Sebenarnya ada apa?"

"Gosip miring sudah beredar di kalangan masyarakat. Katanya kau hanya murid bodoh yang memanfaatkan kekuasaan keluarganya untuk mendapat gelar murid terjenius se-Universitas. Ada juga yang mengatakan kalau kau menyuap panitia Olimpiade untuk mendapatkan juara," Fugaku menghela napas, mencoba menetralkan perasaannya, "Demi Tuhan, siapa yang menyebarkan hal tak beradab ini?"

Itachi membulatkan matanya. Oh, jadi ini penyebab kenapa sejak tadi pagi ia jadi pusat perhatian di kampusnya? Juga Kisame, Sasori dan Deidara yang tiba-tiba menghindar setiap bertemu dengannya? Dan bisik-bisik para kaum penggosip setiap Itachi lewat di hadapan mereka?

"Aku tak tahu..." lirihnya.

Sasuke mengintip di balik tembok dengan mata berbinar. Tak sabar untuk melihat ekspresi Itachi selanjutnya.

"Aku tak tahu, Tou-san..." ulangnya pelan. Itachi menunduk, menggigit bibir bagian atasnya seraya menarik napas panjang. Ia kemudian mengangkat kembali wajahnya, dan—

Tersenyum.

"Abaikan saja _Tou-san_. Toh, gosip miring itu akan menghilang dengan sendirinya."

Menyisakan Sasuke yang membelalakkan matanya tak percaya.

**_Sasuke's Obsession©Reincanz Anquezz-2013_**

Sasuke mengetuk jari-jarinya di atas meja belajar.

Kacau.

Entah kenapa Sasuke merasa dirinya kacau.

"Oi, Sasuke."

Setelah kejadian di ruang utama tadi, Itachi langsung datang ke kamarnya dan tanpa meminta izin terlebih dahulu dari sang pemilik, ia merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur milik Sasuke. Matanya menerawang ke atas langit-langit kamar.

"Hn?"

Dan ia tahu alasan kenapa dirinya merasa kacau. Sasuke tahu bahwa dirinya—

"Jangan lakukan hal ini lagi."

—tak akan pernah menang dari seorang Uchiha Itachi.

**Omake**

_"Oi 'Tachi, kau tak apa-apa melakukan semua ini?"_

"Biarkan saja dia Kyuu,"

_"Tapi Sasuke sudah keterlaluan!"_

"Kubilang biarkan saja dia melakukan apapun semaunya."

_"Sebenarnya apa sih yang Sasu-chan pikirkan sampai tega meneleponku dan mengatakan kalau_ _kau selingkuh dengan membawa gadis berbeda ke kamarmu? Aku benar-benar terkejut tadinya,"_

"Pengujian, mungkin?"

_"Tapi—"_

"Kyuu, semua itu tidak benar!"

_"Apa maksudmu Ta—"_

"A-ayolah Kyuu, kau kira sudah berapa lama kita berhubungan?"

_"He-hei, kau kenapa sih?"_

"Kyuu, kumohon percayalah. Kau tahu 'kan aku sangat mencintaimu?"

_"Itu sih aku sudah tahu. Apa yang kau lakukan, baka?"_

"Itu bohong besar! Meskipun aku dekat dengan beberapa gadis di kampus, bukan berarti aku—"

_"ITACHI!"_

"Kyuu..."

_"Jangan berkata yang tidak-tidak!"_

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'akhiri saja hubungan kita', Kyuu, kau bercanda 'kan?"

_"Eeeeh?!"_

"Demi Tuhan Kyuu, aku sangat sangat sangat mencintaimu lebih dari siapapun!"

_"Oi—"_

"Kyuu—"

_Tuut..tuut..tuut.._

"ARRGH SIALAN! SIALAN SIALAN SIALAN!"

"Oi Aniki, kau baik-baik saja?"

Itachi tersenyum simpul. "Aku tahu kau menguping dari tadi, Sasuke..." ucapnya pelan disertai seringaian. "Jangan salahkan aku kalau kau tak sempat menutup mulutmu saking terkejutnya, khukhukhu..."

-END-

A/N : Yosh, ini fanfic pertama saya di fandom Anime sekaligus Naruto, yeay! *kicked* gomen kalau alurnya terlalu maksa atau sasuke/Itachi yang OOC, saya ngetiknya buru-buru sih *suruh siapa buru2?*

Yang paling penting, boleh minta reviewnya? *puppy eyes/plak

Reincanz Anquezz


End file.
